If You're Not the One
by fallingstar08
Summary: Picks up after the Season 2 finale.Deals with cliffhangers from Season 2 as well as new drama.I suck at summaries so read and review please. My first story.
1. Introduction

**This is JUST the introduction so that's why it's so short. The actual chapters will be longer. This is my first story so feel free to give me any good, constructive criticism. I apologize if the intro is a little boring, it's just to start the story off, it WILL get better as the story goes on.

* * *

**

He left her months ago, crying, screaming for him to come back. She tried the running away thing, that didn't go to well. She went on tour just a few weeks after her album release. She was…dealing with his leaving. Just like she dealt with her mom abandoning her and Sadie, she dealt with Tommy abandoning her, messing things up with them just when Jude thought that they were finally gonna be together, even if it broke the rules. Jamie had to keep her cell away from her the first few days after he left for God knows where to keep her from constantly checking her calls, messages, and from trying to contacting him. On tour she never brought him up, surprisingly. She saved all her thoughts for her journal, the one he gave her, which was filled with tons of songs…about him and what she was feeling of course. In a silly way, she felt that he could feel and know that she was thinking about him, like the journal was a connection between them, but she knew that wasn't really true. After a 6 month tour with SME, it was coming to an end, unfortunately. Jude would have to face the the real world again, with no hand to hold.

* * *

**...so did we like? Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it's just a bit of constructive criticism**. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Even though nobody is reading this, hopefully people will read it once there's an actual chapter. This is my first story so any suggestions/ feedback would be great. Even if it's not that good, review anyway and tell me what I could do to make it better. Things may start a little slow but this is just to get the story started. Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

The tour bus zoomed down the highway past a "Welcome to Toronto" sign. 

Jude was staring out the window, thinking about what it'll be like when she gets back.

"Day dreaming again Harrison?" says a voice from behind her. It's Spiederman, still one Jude's best friends.

"Just thinking, y'know?"

"What about Dude I mean Jude?"

"All that's happened these last 6 months. Mom, my song hitting number one To-…"

"Tommy? You gotta stop thinking about him, it's only gonna make you feel ten times worse." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Jude, about to spill her guts to Speed about what's going on inside that blonde head of hers was interrupted by the tour bus coming to a screeching halt. She grabbed her bag and followed the boys off the tour bus.

"How's my number one artist?"

"Oh my god Darius, are you serious? After all these months...still number one?"

"And platinum too." He added with a grin.

"Shut up, are you serious?" She said half ecstatic, half not-believing.

"Serious." he said mocking her.

_Maybe coming home wasn't so completely terrible._ It was actually become...great.

She looked around trying to see if she could maybe, just maybe spot a pair of bright blue eyes in the back of the mini crowd that was surrounding her and the guys but no such luck. He really wasn't coming back.

"I guess Quincy isn't back," she said disappointedly.

"Nope, Kwest is your producer now. I'm gonna let you go home, catch up on things but I need you back here tomorrow at 9."

After being greeted by Jamie, Porschia and the rest of the G Major staff, Jude headed home to catch up with her dad and Sadie and get some sleep. Sleep with the boys of SME was pretty much non- existent, especially after that last tour. What was it? 60 hours of no sleep?

After waking up and getting ready for her first day back at G Major, Jude headed to Studio A where Kwest was, waiting for her to show him her new stuff. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she flipped through the pages of her journal to the last song she wrote.

****

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew 

The strums on the guitar began to soften as she edged closer to the end of the song, taking it all in, all the feelings she was feeling while writing this. This song was written during her first week of her second tour, when she was a lot more broken up about Tommy.

She looked down at her guitar, trying to hold the tears in as much as best as she could.

"I know it's been hard for you, with...everything that's happened these past months." He tried to be as indirect as possible, trying not to mention how much she'd been hurting over Tommy since he knew she would deny every bit of it.

She wiped the tears that began to trickle down her face quickly before picking her head up.

"I just...can't get my mind off of To-" she stopped herself before continuing, "you know who."

"My albums platinum Kwest, platinum. I'm a number one artist and yet, I'm sitting here singing songs about someone who shouldn't matter to me and isn't worth my time." she said setting the guitar down and standing up.

"I am going to get over you know who. I am going to _be_ over you know who. And stay that way."

Kwest didn't believe this for a second. He knew Jude well enough to know that she could never be _over_ Tommy.

"It's easier said than done, girl," he told her.

"I know, but I'm going to get over this...this emotional hurdle I call it."

Kwest let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say Jude. Tomorrow, same time." he said as he got up and left the recording booth.

It was gonna take some time, but she needed to get over him. Her heart couldn't take it holding on to him anymore.


End file.
